


An Attempt At Wellness

by Illuminatism



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, Eventual Smut, I'll add Characters if they pop up, I'll change the rating later, I'm projecting my bpd on the Joker so get ready for that, Idk if this is mature or explict, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, post TKJ, so who knows maybe both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminatism/pseuds/Illuminatism
Summary: In the months following TKJ Joker has escaped from Arkham and has been laying quite low.  Only being known for doing very minor crimes and not being up to his usual chaotic things.  Batman sets out one night to apprehend the Joker who for the first time in 3 months is actually attempted a real heist at the Gotham National Bank.  Batman arrives to capture the Joker but realizes the clown isn't himself, not to mention he hasn’t killed anyone.Note: Sorry if it seems like the voice or writing style changes. It's because this was originally written about 2 years ago and I have been fiddling with it since.Thanks, Illuminatism Oct. 2017





	An Attempt At Wellness

This is his theatre.  The Joker had hit up the Gotham National Bank after 6 months of inactivity following his latest escape from Arkham Asylum.  He had used knock out gas on the people in the bank and tied them up. The Clown Prince of Crime wasn’t in the mood for a huge spectacle like he usually would rely on.  Instead, he carefully, okay not _carefully_ but as carefully as the Joker could, tied them all up at the front teller desks.

The curtain had been drawn and he was alone on the stage, only a microphone in front of him, one that had long since been turned off.  The audience had left hours ago and he was the only soul in the building. The Joker shook the thought from his head as he heard a noise behind him.  His pale body was thrown shoulder first into an ATM, he slid down and winced from the pain of the impact, that’s going to hurt in the morning, a large shadow loomed over him.

He grins up at the dark figure before him. “Come on Bats, hit me, hurt me!” The Joker coughed out a strained laugh. “I dare you.” 

Batman grabbed the madman by the collar, lifting him off the ground, “I’m taking you back to Arkham.”

The Joker reached up with his good arm and grabbed Batman’s gauntlet.  “Ah, yes, those infamous words you spew out ever so frequently. Listen Bats, I- I.” Out of nowhere the loneliness of the stage hits Joker in the gut and all he can see is empty chairs. So The Joker let go of Batman, his crazed smile fades, and his arm falls limp to his side. He lowers his head in defeat. “Just take me back…”

Batman doesn’t loosen his grip as he assesses the situation.  _This must be a trick_ ; the Bat thought to himself.  Batman looked down at the Joker who seemed to be shaking ever so slightly in his grasp. “I’m not in the _mood_ for games Joker,” Batman held him outward in case the clown were to snap at him, and began to move towards the front of the bank.

“I don’t a-a, I don’t think I am either.” The Joker looked to the side trying not to make eye contact with the Bat.

Confused Batman put Joker down making sure not to let go of him, his hands still full with The Joker’s lapels.  _This is new_. “Joker?” Batman’s voice sounding a lot softer than its usual grumble.  In his moment of confusion, he turned to get a better look at The Joker’s face who was staring off at the ground with wide eyes and, _are those tears? Is **he** crying.  This can’t be real. Okay Bruce pull it together and put him in the Batmobile. _ But Batman’s thoughts betrayed him and in a voice, so close to Wayne’s that he said in a hush. He didn’t want the hostages, who were about 20 yards from them, to hear, if they were up yet, “Are you _okay_.”

The Joker turned his head and stared straight at Batman and he could see that his chiseled features were softer. He could see the concern in his eyes and he could feel the burn in his own.  He could see the stage lights flickering out.

“ ** _No_**.”

The tears flowed and the Joker just shook not knowing what was happening.  It was like this was it. The final straw. The curtain call. His mind just blanked out and the world just stopped.  It felt like his insides were going to burst out and all he could do was reach up and hold onto the bat.  He grabbed Batman’s gauntlets and held on like his life depended on it, for all he knew it did.

 _The hostages are fine, I’ll let Gordon know that whatever The Joker gave them wasn’t lethal_ Bruce thought, “We’re getting out of here,” Batman said now with his gravel back in place.

Grabbing the Joker and heading for the back of the bank Batman quickly slipped out with the Joker under his arm. _What am I doing? What is going on?_

When they were in the alley clearly out of view Batman let go of the Joker and walked to the passenger side.  The Joker just followed Batman to the Batmobile and even grabbed his hand when he was helped into the front seat instead of the usual toss in the back.  He sat in silence, shaking slightly and still feeling the sting of the tears that were still coming down his cheeks.

Bruce had never been so thrown off before.  _There must be something wrong. This isn’t how **he** normally acts. _Bruce thought.  They were making their way to Arkham when something occurred to Bruce. _What if this is like before? What if it’s like the carnival, when he softened up? I could work with this._ If there was a possibility that a change had happened in this madman’s mind.  _No, we are bringing him to Arkham. Just look at him, he’s lying and planning something._ Bruce looked over at his passenger.  The Joker seemed somewhere else, like in a bad dream.  He stared out the window with a paranoid expression, like he was looking for something, yet his eyes didn’t wander they just stared straight into the night. _No, I’m right, something’s off._

They drove in silence towards Arkham, Joker knew the route, he knew that they were getting close to the freeway then they would merge right, onto the asylum’s parkway. Yet, suddenly the Batmobile made a sharp left and Bruce braced the Joker with his arm so he wouldn’t slam into the door. 

The Joker glared back over at the Bat who still had his eyes on the road, “What the hell, are, you, doing?”  He pushed the Bat’s arm off him and started to fling himself about, hysterical. “I want to go back!”

Batman drove two blocks then pulled off into an alley and parked the car turning to Joker.  “No. We are staying right here until you tell me what is going on.  What’s your plan?” 

Joker settled back down into his seat and just stared into Bruce’s eyes with confusion.  Then his features soften, starting down at his fidgeting hands, “Remember when we were at the carnival, with Gordon.” He continued, “remember when you had said that you wanted to help rehabilitate me?”

Bruce stared at the clown, it had been months since that day, Joker had been locked up, Bruce had started to think that it would never happen.  It started to look like they indeed were destined to do this forever. _I thought that was just a theory._ Bruce looked at the Joker who looked back up at him, tears in his eyes. “How,” Bruce’s voice once again floating just between playboy and vigilante, “How do you want to go about this? I mean I can bring you back to Arkham an-“

“No. I-I don’t actually _want_ to go back to Arkham, I mean if you’re actually serious about this then I want you to monitor me, personally” Joker looked sternly back at Batman like for the first time in his life there was actually certain about something, if he was going to attempt to get well it might as well be with someone he actually trusted, although who knows if this man trusted him.

“Joker, I don’t think that that would be possible” Bruce’s thoughts raced as he began to think over what he could do.  He could theoretically keep the Joker in the bat-cave, he had made cells in there in case he had to hold any criminals.  But that was just a precaution, he never actually believed that he would have to use them.  What was he going to say to Alfred and Dick? How on earth could he explain this to Barbara.  The poor girl had been crippled by this man just half a year ago, she had only recently been released from the hospital and was already struggling adjusting in her daily life.

Joker grabbed Batman’s hands and held them in front of him. “I’ll behave, I can, um, I can stay in box if you want just don’t send me back to Arkham for this. I can’t get better there and we both know that.” Bruce sighed, “Or is it that you’ve never tried, Mental wellness works both-” Joker put his hand over Batman’s mouth. “Listen Bats, the truth is you can’t just “try” there.  Those people think that wellness comes from throwing away keys to cells.  There is no “getting better” at Arkham Asylum. Just look at Eddie! That poor bastard has the world’s worst OCD and he’s not even medicated for it.” Joker sighed and looked at the ceiling. He didn’t feel like himself now.  He hadn’t had a smile on since they were back at the bank. 

Bruce’s optimism was peeking through Kevlar as he came to a decision that could make or break his life and that of those around him.  Without saying a word Bruce turned back to the road started the Batmobile back up and drove out of the alley. 

Joker looked betrayed, his mouth opened slightly, _No, he’s not going to bring me back there, right? Bats please. I-I I can’t go._  Joker looked ahead and say they were in fact driving away from Arkham and towards the outskirts of Gotham.

Without taking his eyes off the road Batman cleared his throat and said, “You get one chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this. I had this sitting in a draft file for a year sooooo who knows If I'll get around to actually writing more or not. If anyone likes it let me know, that can motivate me to do more.


End file.
